


Impromptu Kissing

by thatmavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmavin/pseuds/thatmavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the office, in front of all the other Achievement Hunters, without a warning, during the Minecraft Let's Play, Michael kisses Gavin.<br/>He might have the worst timing,  but it was perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impromptu Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> My computer is broken. Well it works for a minute then stops working. Long story short: I am suffering.  
> I'm stuck writing on my iPad and posting from my mobile phone. Writing long entries on an iPad is extremely difficult.  
> Because I now lack the tools and mental stability, please accept my poorly written, typo riddled, anticlimactic fluff...if it's even fluff.  
> Feel free to punch my computer and I in the face.
> 
> P.S I'll also fix the spacing, I know, I know. :)  
> Update: I fixed all of the spacing issues, yaay! I love you guys :)

It was random, sudden, and unexplainably the best moment ever. There are no obvious reason as to why it happened, Gavin didn't even see it coming. Maybe Michael just wanted to push Gavin's buttons. Maybe he just wanted a reaction from the men in the room.

Whatever the cause, he was kissing Gavin now. Mid sentence, he hooked his arms around Gavin's neck and brought their lips together. Suddenly it was lips, teeth and desperately grasping fingertips. Butterflies swarmed in the pit of their stomachs. The Brit's head was spinning, trying feverishly to understand what the hell was happening. Seconds ago, they were focused on the Minecraft tasks that Geoff had sent them all on. The older man was circling the room, taking on the role of MC again. Everything was normal as they filmed the Let's Play, but Michael was kissing him.   


He'd just slain Gavin's little creeper-skinned character in the game for the millionth time this game. With a quick smirk and a mischievously uttered 'gotcha' , Michael pushed his chair to Gavin's and caught him in a kiss. Geoff's jaw dropped to the floor, Ryan peered wide eyed from behind his make-shift set up on the couch, a large smirk spread across Ray's face. Even Jack turned around from his house building to see the cause of the sudden silence. Jack's breath caught in his throat before he began laughing. Ryan chuckled, then joined in the bearded man's gleeful laughter. Ray was next to add to the storm of giggles. Geoff cleared his throat into the mic.  


"Er, we uh, fucking got some official Mavin action. These two dickheads are making out instead of mining, literally." Geoff shook his head then continued walking around the room as everyone returned to the game, besides Michael and Gavin.   
Michael separated the kiss and looked at Gavin with heavy-lidded eyes.   


"Michael, why'd you do that?" Gavin frowned in confusion.   


"Because...I got you." He laughed.  


"But-"  


"Well?" Michael asked.  


"What?"  


"Well, are you gonna get me back?" He taunted, though he meant what he said.   


"But, Michael..." Gavin whined.   


"Get me back." Michael returned to the game, moving his character in circles around Gavin's whilst making gurgling noises. Gavin went through his inventory and took out a wooden sword to 'get' Michael with. Michael bursts into laughter at the lame choice of weapon.  


"Shut up! I know the bloody sword sucks, but it's all I've got because you just keep killing me!" Gavin retorted. "Just hold still and let me kill you."  


"You wanna kiss me that bad?" Michael teased. "You just want to get it over with so we can kiss?"  


"I didn't say that..." Gavin's ears turned a shy rouge.   


"Come get me, you fuck." Michael grinned, moving his character. He made it run off into the distance. Gavin cursed under his breath as he followed. The chase went on for several minutes, ending with Gavin accidentally running into a cactus and killing himself. With a defeated groan he tossed his controller. The office erupted with laughter. Michael rolled his eyes. "You fucking dumb! Fine, you respawn and I'll hold still."   


"Really?" Gavin tried not to sound so hopeful.  


"Just do it." Michael nodded.  


"If you guys wanna kiss just do it. This obviously has nothing to do with Minecraft." Ryan spoke into his microphone.  


"I agree with Ryan. For fuck's sake, kiss him back already so we can get back to this Let's Play. You are being paid for this you know?" Geoff groaned, though he found this all adorable.  


"Yeah, seriously." Ray commented, parkouring his character around the placed blocks. Jack and Ryan remained silent, but kept their eyes on Team Nice Dynamite. With a large embarrassed sigh, Gavin turned Michael's chair with his foot then pulled him close. Michael bit his lip shyly, peering at Gavin with soft chocolate eyes.   


"Hi, Gavin." He smiled.  


"Shut up, you dope."   


Gavin closed his eyes as he leaned forward, holding the back of Michael's head, guiding their lips towards each other's. He laced his fingers in the spirals of red hair as they connected. The kiss began to deepen, Michael released a sharp breath of air through his nose as he reached up to hold Gavin's stubbled face. The office was quiet other than the sound of small kisses being traded and Ray's semi-high-pitched squealing. Jack, having seen enough, turned back in his chair to face his screen again. Ryan brought his eyes to Geoff, motioning towards the pair then pointing to his watch, signaling that they should probably really get back to the game. The boss nodded then turned back to Michael and Gavin.   


"Alright, alright." Geoff laughed. "Enough face sucking. Back to work!" He pulled the back of Michael's chair, separating the two. Geoff pushed Michael to his desk. A sea of tension ridding laughs filled the office. As they continued the Let's Play, every once in a while, Michael and Gavin would catch eyes and they'd blush like mad, both of their hearts still racing.


End file.
